


Golden Boy

by belovedhell



Series: Superheroes J2 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Confusion, Drunk Jared, Falling In Love, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Mutant Powers, POV Jensen, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen couldn't help but feel that everything he had ever learned was a lie. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. Jared had changed his perspective ever since the training room incident. Jensen was beyond confused.Timestamp during Toad Padalecki





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a sequel to Toad Padalecki. If you haven't read it, please do! And the whole series if you have a chance. It will make more sense. This fic is basically Jensen's POV and how his feelings sorta formed for Jared. Also, I have a good idea for the next chapter/fic for the series. It involves kidnapping and hostage takeover, so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated.

_"If being a superhero means hurting villains like nothing and without trying to make them see the error of their ways, then... I don't want to be a superhero!"_

Jensen couldn't forget his words, and every time he closed his eyes he could see Jared's disappointed expression. No one had ever told Jensen that— then again no one had ever even berated Jensen. He was always the golden boy, the superhero who promised to protect those that needed to be protected.

Yet, Jared was the one who did it.

He felt like he failed training day. Jensen should have asked for Jared's opinion, but instead he went on with his own strategy like a good leader shouldn't do. Jensen started to wonder who was Jared? He had no idea who he really was, he just knew him by his superhero name: Toad. And also by the rumors of him spread throughout school...

"You okay, man?" Chris asked as he sat beside him in the cafeteria.

"Hmm? Oh— Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what happened yesterday in the training room." Jensen pushed his food tray away and propped his elbows on the table. "Honestly, Chris, did we fail as heroes today?" He was questioning everything now. Were the rules true? Was everything they had taught him in classes correct?

Jensen was confused with the way he saw justice now.

Chris sighed. "I knew that was bothering you. Jensen, we did good today—"

"But what Jared said was true!" Jensen inquired. "We could've solved the situation differently... instead we resorted into violence. The topic was stopping a hero from going rogue. No one was ever a villain. Maybe, we did provoke the opponent into attacking us."

"It's what we were taught. Never bothered you before?" Chris raised an eyebrow in question.

Jensen's eyes narrowed and said, "It has never been a problem until now." He grabbed his tray and left the table, leaving behind a worried Chris.

* * *

Jensen was called to Morgan's office while he was in class. It wasn't unusual. Morgan often called him to notify Jensen on any criminal— or evil— activities. His team was one of the best for stopping bad guys and kicking ass. Jensen made sure they were ready for anything by training hard.

He knocked on the dean's door as he said,"Sir? It's Jensen." A rough _'come in'_ could be heard inside the room, prompting Jensen to enter. "You call for me? Is there a crime alert?" he asked.

"No." Morgan shook his head. "Everything is fine. I actually called you to talk about your performance yesterday. I, myself, and other few colleagues came to witness your performance through screening. What happened out there?" Morgan wondered, yet was also curious to hear an explanation.

"We failed the mission, Sir," Jensen admitted. "We came up with different tactics but a certain group member disagreed with my strategy." He shouldn't be blaming Jared, however Jensen wasn't lying about anything. " _He_ had a different idea... and I should've listened to him." He felt guilty as he recalled the whole thing in his mind.

"And why is that, Jensen?" Morgan prodded.

"Because Jared was right. We're heroes and should not resort into violence. It's like all we do is shoot first and ask questions later. I always followed the rules first, but what if they're wrong? With all due respect, Sir, but I don't want to follow them anymore." Jensen gazed directly at the dean once he finished.

Jensen expected Morgan to shout at him or shake his head in disappointment, but he didn't expect him to chuckle. There was no hint of anger present, just pure amusement. Jensen was lost.

"Jensen, Jensen, Jensen. You're one of my top students in this Institute. Yes, you always followed the rules and did everything as you were told. As a hero you are excellent. Sadly, even as a regular boy too."

"Excuse me?" Jensen frowned. That wasn't a compliment.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Morgan sighed. "Everyone has flaws, even you. I've never seen you once disobey. As a hero you must learn from your mistakes— without mistakes you learn nothing, Jensen. From what I could see now, you're questioning everything from the side of justice. For the first time, you're following your heart rather than your head. I'm proud of you." Morgan nodded and gave a small smile.

Jensen stood there, flabbergasted.

"When you're not being a hero, you're still helping around campus and making sure everything is in top shape. You're so young, you should be out having fun," he chided.

"I've never expected you to be saying this, Sir."

"I see a bit of myself in you, Jensen," Morgan admitted. "I used to be well known and had high exceptions because of my superhero career. Along the way I regretted a lot of things. I would hate to see you do the same."

Jensen slowly nodded, his eyes widening. "So basically, you want me to stop being the golden boy like everyone expects me to be? I don't know if I can do that..." Jensen frowned. He had been doing everything correctly: following the rules by the book and doing everything perfectly.

"Well, if it helps, you proved that you can. You proved it in the training room. Follow with what you believe is right, Jensen. Jared certainly followed what he believed in."

He snapped his head up upon hearing Jared's name.

"Jared?"

Morgan sighed. "Yes. He's certainly a unique superhero I've ever met."

"Do you think he was right in the training room? With what he said?" Jensen questioned.

"Honestly? Yes. I was impressed. You don't see kind-hearted heroes nowadays. Now, we just capture them and put them in jail with no hesitation." He shook his head and continued, "But his kindness might one day lead to his demise... Not every villain is understanding."

"I won't let that happen!" Jensen declared, with clenching fists.

"Jensen? You can't protect him from everything."

"I can try," with that being said he left Morgan's office, more determined than ever.

* * *

The cheerleading squad was throwing a party and he was invited, along with the Four Magnetics. Jensen didn't want to go, he still felt confused about the law and justice. And to make it worse, Morgan's words kept echoing in his mind.

_Follow with what you believe is right._

The thing was that Jensen didn't know what was right or what was wrong anymore. How did Jared do it?

Jensen let out a huff. He decided a drink wouldn't be so bad— maybe, he should go with Chris to the party after all. He needed to clear his head and relax a little.

When he arrived at the party, Jensen danced around and chatted with other heroes. He was having a good time. Some girls flirted with him, but Jensen wasn't in the mood. He only consumed one beverage of spiked punch— Jensen wasn't stupid. He didn't want to get drunk off his ass. He still liked to set good examples for fellow heroes.

Jensen groaned, mentally. He was acting like the golden boy again.

Turning to his side, Jensen caught a glimpse of Jared in the party. As he discreetly padded his way to get a closer look, Jensen frowned when he saw that Jared was drinking alcohol.

Actually, at a second glance, Jared looked miserable— probably forced to come. Jensen hesitated. He was afraid that Jared was still pissed at him... Now that Jensen thought about it, he had never apologized to him. A knot formed deep in his stomach... Jensen felt like the largest asshole ever. He had tried to help and defend Jared, but every time Jensen did Jared would run off.

It was obvious that Jared was avoiding him all week.

As he watched closely, Jensen could see that Jared was staring at a blond guy across the room. Jensen snorted. From all the heroes Jared could be looking at he was eyeing Justin. _Justin Hartley._ That guy was an asshole— almost like Tom— and not to mention Jensen's rival.

Jared mumbled something to himself and took a few steps before reluctantly retreating back. Jensen raised an eyebrow in question. Jared took one last glance at Justin and went back to drinking his beverage. Alone.

Jensen rolled his eyes in disapproval. Deep down he was happy that Jared didn't greet Justin, however Jensen was surprised that Jared knew nothing about his rival. Justin would have surely made a scene and reject— or laugh— at Jared right on the spot. Thank goodness he didn't go.

Okay, now that Jared was by himself it was time to talk to him.

Yup. Jensen was right. Jared was a lightweight. He was staggering towards the exit— being the good superhero— Jensen offered to take Jared back to his dorm. Jensen wouldn't forgive himself if something were to happen to Jared.

Great.

Jared should never touch alcohol again! He was tripping on his own feet that Jensen had to carry him in his arms. Jensen's eyes widened as Jared snuggled on his chest. It was rather adorable.

Jensen had never seen this side of Jared before. He was relaxed and carefree. During the day, Jared was always guarded and scared to be around people, his shoulders would be slouching and his head hanging low. Jensen couldn't understand why anyone would be mean to Jared. He didn't deserve any of that shit.

Something hit Jensen hard as he pictured Jared hurt, crying out for help only for no one to come to his aid. He gritted his teeth and held Jared tighter. All Jensen wanted to do was protect Jared from harm. From the harsh world they lived in.

His heart was beginning to pound loudly and his ears turned pink as he caught a glimpse of Jared's sleepy face. Jensen was confused by all the emotions washing over him. He had the sudden strong urge to hug Jared and never let him go. Nothing was making sense to him... but as he heard Jared's soft breathing and felt his warmth on his chest.

He knew one thing.

Jensen would do whatever it takes to make sure he was safe.


End file.
